Stocking Returning Timechange
In the Twisted Metal Saga after Stocking Anarchy won the Twisted Metal Tournament, she managed to go back in time to stop herself from ending her own life (after using an orb to escape the dinosaur age). This resulted in Rosa Anarchy never ending her life as well. This is a list to show what the resulting pros and cons are. Note: Since the timeline changed, no one remembers the Twisted Metal Saga or anything in the year that Stocking ended her life (except Sandvich33 and the others). Good *Kevin and Stocking are still dating and this time, alive and well. *Thomas Francis never got enraged nor war hungry after Rosa was found alive. However, he still has his power to stay alive. *Bruce BlazeStar II never argued about Rosa nor the Anarchy Family since they never went down. *Medic was revived, making Amy Rose return to her duties as a medic. But she still has her fighting style intact in case something happens. *Brute Amy Rose and Thomas had to be in a talk room with both arms locked together by Amy Rose herself to try and get along. This prevents Flame Princess from being killed, and the war between Hectare City and the Mobiusians. (This somehow doesn't change Patricia's newfound wings.) *Stocking somehow managed to help stop a distater before it did anything to the Anarchy/Francis Family (Ex: Killed off Jean Hunter and Conner Jigsaw before they struck and forced themselves on Sayaka Miki, stopping Forbid Feast before he did anything to Stocking Anarchy II, etc.) *Anti-Stocking II somehow reformed to the side of good after meeting Dave BlazeStar (After the battle at Passionates Street) *Since the war between Thomas and Amy Rose nor between the heroes and Bruce II never happened, Minion never arose, meaning that Piraka Chaos' First Ultimate Plan has failed earlier. *Jack the Hedgehog and Patricia the Skunk recieved their new redesign. *Blackfire was sent to Hectare School to prevent anything bad from going on. *Both Pyrrha and George Jr had their Soul Edge Curse removed. *George L. Anarchy and Pyrrha managed to get married. This also resulted in Starfire (who was never a talking head chained to Pyrrha's body) managing to go out with someone else. Either Robin or Masky *Kitaundi never went missing since Kitana and Shaundi never went missing or get killed off. This made Ralph Star glad. However, 6 months later, he will turn into a bad guy because he's jealous of his own brother. *It's possible that later on in the future, George Jr and Emily Flame will be married just like Jimmy and Flame Princess. *Both Thomas and Rosa managed to spend more time with George and Stocking II when they were babies and even after they grew up. *Jimmy Jr got to live a safe past. *Since the Zin Empire was taking out by Stocking and her friends years ago, Zinjai has managed to survive, thus becoming a crime-fighting hero. *Rimururu and Talim both managed to get pregnant after a great day (Rimururu was with Tom and Talim was with Lucas). This resulted in their future never changing. *Since the Mobiusians never destroyed a large part Hectare City, the Cross Hectare never got angry over their loss (Saya's father, Mason's dog, Skips' twin sister, and Galus's foster mother). *Wei-Cheng never stole the blueprints of creating 'Nators to blackmail the Saints. *Princess Kenny is no longer an anti-hero, and returns to her original form, Kenny. *New heroes had arrived to protect the world like Nova Storm, Kendra, Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Wazzup, President Black Cat, Ami Okuni, Rainbow Dash and others. *John recieved two of new moves: an acrobatic kick, and a double shot buster. *Magaret never attended the university and stayed with Mordecai. Later on she will marry him. *All of the citizens of Elmore don't remember the damage that the Wattersons caused, which makes the beginning of season 3. *Word gets around that a new team might be forming. It's unknown of what it'll be called and who's going to be the leader. *Mumbo, Robbie Rotten and Dr. Robotnik managed to reform to good guys after moving to New York. Bad *Since there was no fear of losing another Anarchy family member, Stocking Anarchy II never met AJ. This resulted in Elizabeth Anarchy to never be born. *Since George L. Anarchy never got teleported to a strange planet during his battle with Vrak, the Out of the World team never formed. However, there are some people who are on 2 people's teams (Ex: Crypto and Oleg/Uni-Kitty and Jiggly). *Amy-Nator wasn't destroyed yet until Lawler-RPG. *Since George is alive and never turned into Unknown Angel, Pyrrha never went out nor got married to Guardian Kyle since Pyrrha didn't need a stepdad. *After the Omega curse was removed from both Pyrrha and George Jr, Soul Edge managed to reform again. This confused Stocking Anarchy II on which side to join since she wishes to have and protect her child. *The whereabouts of Trace Sky and Lester LostStar are unknown. Same can be said about Piraka Chaos after his defeat long ago. *Richter Blazela still hates Stocking Anarchy since he still thinks she's gonna replace Blazela. *There is a rumor spreading of Flame King trying to take over Jimmy Jr.'s body. *It's possible that Forbid Feast survived and is hiding. *Since Dave BlazeStar took Anti-Stocking II (Now called Stocking Fangs), Jean Hunter is willing to do anything for revenge against Dave for taking his so-called sexy bitch. Category:Event Category:Revived